How The Wrong Jedi COULD Have Ended
by Starwarshobbitfics
Summary: A slight AU of the Clone Wars Season 5 Finale. What if another "particular" Senator jumped in to vouch for Ahsoka's innocence ? Slight implication of Luxsoka. May the 4th be with you all ! Oneshot.


**Republic Military Prison**

A few hours ago, Ahsoka was summoned to "answer for her crimes" to the High Council. Believing Tarkin's report, finding her around some Nano-Droids, last but not least, the Senate's plea to have her tried at a Military Tribunal, she was, to her shock and horror, barred out of the Jedi Order. Not only did she lose her Padawan braid, but all status in the Grand Army of the Republic as well.

As she sat on the bench, the sound of the force-field releasing broke her away from her train of thoughts. To her surprise, both Anakin and Padmé met up with her.

"Padmé had agreed to represent you. I know she'll do her best to defend you."

As Anakin was about to turn away, Padmé turned to her secret husband. "Anakin, where are you going ? You can't go off right now. We need you here !"

Anakin clenched his fists in anger. "Yes, I can ! I'm going to head out to the Underworld. Maybe I can find some clues to prove her innocence." He left them to investigate.

Ahsoka sighed deeply. "I thought I was part of that Order. Forgive me if I'm not optimistic, but I doubt the Senate will treat me any better…"

Padmé sat beside her, placing a comforting hand on the Togruta's shoulder. "For now, let's work on your defense. We'll need some pretty good arguments to prove that they're wrong ! Ahsoka, I've only known you for a few years, but I feel that I've known you a lifetime. There is _no way_ that you were capable of such sick actions."

She smiled lightly. "At least I have 2 people to back me up !"

"Make that 3 !" A voice called out, causing both women to look up as a familiar young man entered Ahsoka's cell.

Ahsoka couldn't her eyes. "Lux ?! H-how ?"

"The moment I heard that you were accused of a terrorist attack, I came as swiftly as possible ! And that's not all, I'm also part of the Senatorial Jury. I _will_ do what I can to have the rest convinced that you aren't the _monster_ the media is labeling you as." He explained. "We'll do _everything_ that needs to be done to get those charges dropped. I have a hunch that Tarkin is using false evidence."

Padmé raised an eyebrow. "And why would he do that ?"

"Think about it, as the war drags on, the opinion of the Jedi being "Peace Keepers" is dwindling at an alarming rate. I've heard many civilians saying that the Jedi caused the war. Of course, that notion is ridiculous !"

A few Clones arrived to escort the former Jedi to the Republic Military Courtroom. Both Lux and Padmé left to do their assigned duties.

 **A few hours later, Republic Military Courtroom**

Tarkin wasn't letting up as Padmé tried her best to reason that his accusations didn't make sense. "Well spoken, Senator Amidala. But the fact remains that she was found with Nano-Droids nearby. If she isn't the Mastermind of this plot, then _who_ is ?!"

Lux stood up, looking down to Tarkin. "Excuse me for interrupting, Admiral Tarkin… What proof have you that she choked that woman with the Force ?"

Tarkin turned towards Lux, slightly irritated. "Senator Bonteri, we have a recording of the act on holo. Would you like to see her as she ends Miss Turmond's life ?"

Lux nodded. "Please ! I'd be quite interested to see it."

"Very well." Tarkin pressed a button, allowing the prison recording to play on all the screens. "Are you convinced now, Senator ?"

"Yes ! I'm convinced that she is in fact… _wrongfully_ accused ! Now, I don't claim to be an expert on Force techniques… but shouldn't her hands be closed if she were choking someone ?" He turned to the Jedi Jury members, Yoda, Plo Koon, Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Obi-Wan stood up. "By the Force ! Senator Bonteri is right ! If you look closely at the holo, Ahsoka's hands are both opened while Miss Turmond was being murdered !"

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine eyed Tarkin with much disdain. "In light of this shocking discovery, I'm afraid we have little choice… but to remove all charges from Miss Tano."

Ahsoka looked up to Lux, smiling. " _I really, really,_ _ **really**_ _like Lux now ! He did it ! He beat Tarkin at his own game !_ "

Before anything else could be said, Anakin barged into the courtroom. "Chancellor !"

"I hope you have a reason for bursting into our proceedings, Master Skywalker ?"

Anakin lead a group of Temple Guards, holding someone between their lightsabers. "I am here, with evidence and a confession from the person responsible for all the crimes Ahsoka has been accused of : Barriss Offee ! Member of the Jedi Order… and traitor."

Ahsoka couldn't believe her montrals. "Barriss ? Is that true ?!"

Anakin urged Barriss to move forward. "Tell them the truth."

As Barriss began her speech, cameras were all focused on her instead of Ahsoka. "I did it. Because I've come to realize, what many people in the Republic have come to realize. That the Jedi are the ones responsible for this war ! That we've so lost our way, that we have become villains in the conflict. That we are the ones that should be put on trial ! All of us ! And my attack on the Temple was an attack on what the Jedi have become, an Army fighting for the Dark Side ! Fallen from the Light we've once held so dear ! This Republic is failing ! It's only a matter of time."

Barriss' confession hurt Ahsoka deeply. " _She was the one ?! W-why ? What did I do to deserve getting backstabbed like that ? Does no one trust me at all… ?_ "

Palpatine had heard enough. "Take her away."

As Barriss was escorted to the detention area, Ahsoka had some serious thinking to do.

 **High Council Chamber, Jedi Temple**

Ahsoka faced Anakin and the High Council, her arms crossed.

Her Master was relieved that they found the real culprit. "Ahsoka, I am _so_ sorry… for everything."

Plo Koon hung his head in shame. "You have our humble apologies, Little 'Soka. The Council was wrong to accuse you."

Saesee Tiin offered his form of "apology". "You have shown such great strength and resilience in your struggle to prove your innocence."

Ki-Adi Mundi said something a little more encouraging. "This is the true sign of a Jedi Knight."

Then, Mace Windu had to offer his "esteemed" opinion, almost bringing her to tears. "This was actually your "Great Trial". Now, we see that. We understand that the Force works in mysterious ways. And because of this "Trial", you have become a greater Jedi than you would have otherwise."

Yoda looked up to her. "Back into the Order, you may come."

Anakin walked over to her, her Padawan braid in his hand. "They're asking you back, Ahsoka. I'm… asking you back."

For seconds that seemed like hours, Ahsoka considered her next move. To Anakin's shock as well as the High Council's, she closed his hand, signaling Anakin to keep it as a momentum. She looked at him, tears threatening to spill. "I'm sorry, Master… but I'm not coming back."

She turned away, walking out of the Temple as quickly as possible.

Anakin wouldn't let her go so easily. Obi-Wan was about to join him, but Plo Koon held him back.

As Ahsoka was about to arrive at the stairs, Anakin tried to reach out to her. "Ahsoka, wait ! Ahsoka, I need to talk to you."

She stopped in her tracks, turning to face him. Anakin regained his breath. "Why are you doing this ?"

"The Council didn't trust me… so how can I trust myself ?" She asked.

"What about me ? I believed in you. I stood by you !"

"I know you believed in me, Anakin. And I'm grateful for that. You weren't the only one… Someone else also played a part in proving my innocence." As she turned to the stairs, the Onderonian Senator waited at the edge of the stairs for her.

Anakin couldn't believe his eyes. "Bonteri had a hand in your release ? How ?!"

"A close observation of the security holo proved my hunch was right, Master Jedi. To choke someone with the Force, one of the hands need to be closed in order to grasp the neck. Both of Ahsoka's hands were wide open, making it impossible for her to be responsible for Miss Turmond's death. The Supreme Chancellor had little choice to drop all charges placed against her. Thankfully, you arrived with the real culprit to reinforce our claim." Lux offered a hand to her.

"I can't stay here any longer. Not now." She walked over to Lux, accepting his offer to join him.

Anakin tried one last time to plead with her. "The Jedi Order is your Life ! You can't just throw it away like this. Ahsoka, you are making a mistake !"

She sighed deeply. "Maybe, but I have to sort this out elsewhere. Without the Council… and without you. I have faith that Lux will help me through these difficult times ahead."

Anakin finally accepted her decision. "I understand. More than you realize, I understand wanting to walk away from the Order."

Ahsoka was no fool. She knew what he was hinting at. "I know." With that, she turned away and walked down the stairs, hand in hand with Lux. Anakin just stood there, watching the two disappear into the sunset.

 **Now, how many of you could say "I saw that coming !" ? Not that many, I would guess. Since we have yet to see Lux since the Onderon Arc, I thought something like this could have played out if he took part in Ahsoka's defense. Perhaps we'll see him on the final Season of Rebels ? Since Ahsoka is now confirmed to have survived Darth Vader, maybe we'll see them meet and catch up with each other. May the 4** **th** **be with you all ! Please review.**


End file.
